Phanniemay 2018 one shots
by phantomcat14
Summary: a Danny Phantom one-shot for each day of the month
1. Day 1 - electricity

Phanniemay Day 1- Electricity

All Danny wanted for once was a full night of sleep but of course it seemed impossible for the young halfa as he got woken up by his ghost sense "can't I have one night of sleep" Danny cried in annoyance as he let the light blue rings appear from his waist turning Fenton into Phantom. Danny let out a sigh before phasing through his wall and into the streets. He flew around for a while beginning to think there was no ghost until something caught his eye piles of Tec that were floating towards the park "Technus" Danny stated figuring out which ghost woke him from his peaceful sleep as he shot over to the park.

"Technus can't you just go back into the ghost zone?" Danny asked the Tec loving ghost only to get hit with a toaster "I'll take that as a no then" the halfa stated before firing an ectoblast which Technus easily dodged "I'm afraid not ghost child, not I until I Technus" become the master of all things technical" Technus cried shouting out his plans which caused Danny to face palm "dude do you have to do this every time we meet" Danny said not amused.

Technus shot at Danny who forgetting he could go intangible tried to dodge the attack leading to get struck by the lightning blast it knocked him back but once the halfa got over the shock flew back up facing Technus. Not even giving the Tec ghost a chance to hit him again Danny eyes turned an icy blue as he let out a blast ice which hit Technus freezing him "what's wrong Technus you seem cold" Danny said chuckling at his own pun getting out the Fenton thermos he instantly caught Technus in the blue light. Danny looked at the time and let out a sigh "I guess there's no time for sleep" he said before heading back home


	2. Day 2 - Green

Phanniemay Day 2- Green

It was a normal day for Danny well as normal as you can get living in town full of ghosts but luckily there had been no ghost attacks leaving Danny to get to school actually on time for once. But there one other thing that Danny had to worry about caper High's bully Dash, Danny soon met up with Sam and Tucker "have any trouble last night?" Sam asked "actually not this time for once I had a peaceful night" Danny replied as the trio entered the door to Casper High. As always Dash was waiting for Danny beside his locker and knocked into the halfa "hey Fenturd watch it" Dash mocked before walking away and joining the other A-listers. "You know Danny you should really use your powers to get back at him" Tucker hinted as they walked into Mr Lancer's class.

After what seemed like hours the bell rang for lunch time. Danny had already gotten his lunch and was walking to the table Sam and Tucker were sat at not noticing Dash had his foot out waiting the halfa took a step forward only for him to go flying the food splattering to the floor. Danny let out a sigh and get himself up ignoring the laughter that came from the A-listers and joined his two friends.

Half-way through lunch Danny noticed that Dash had suddenly vanished "hey guys one second I'm just going to see what Dash is up to" he said before walking away. Danny turned around a corner only to see Dash holding Mikey up by the collar the halfa let out a growl before storming over to the bully "hey Dash drop him now" Danny threatened "or what Fenturd" Dash challenged dropping his victim and picked up Danny "you don't want to know" Danny growled as his eyes glowed a neon green causing Dash to drop Danny in shock and ran away screaming like a little girl leaving the halfa on floor who was laughing at Dash's reaction


	3. Day 3 - DNA

Phanniemay day 3 – DNA

Maddie had noticed how different Danny acted ever since the accident happened after all he had never told her what had really happened that night all she knew is that he went into the portal and it turned on electrocuting her son. Maddie decided to asked Danny about it when he came home from school. A few hours later she heard the door open and quite footsteps running upstairs. Maddie walked up the stairs and reached Danny's room she knocked on door and waited for her sons reply "come in" said Danny's tired voice Maddie smiled.

Maddie entered the space filled up and saw Danny lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling in deep thought "hi sweetie" Maddie greeted causing Danny to look up "oh hi is there anything that you need?" Danny asked "not really i just need to ask you about something" Maddie replied "what is it?" the halfa asked "what happened the night the portal turned on?" Maddie questioned Danny turned to her shocked he never thought that anyone would ask him about that night. "I went in after Sam and Tucker covinced me to,tripped and turned the portal on which elecrocuting me" Danny lied. He hoped his mum belived what he had said "ok then sweetie" Maddie said before leaving the room.

Maddie believed part of her son's story but she knew that was not all of what happened so she decided to wait until tomorrow to find out the truth. once again Maddie waited until Danny came home this time with her newest invention The Fenton Ghost scanner. Once again Maddie heard the door open "Danny come here a second" she called as he came into the kitchen and saw the device "what is that?" Danny asked slightly fearful "its The Ghost Scanner it scans human DNA to see if there is any ectoplasm in the body" Danny face paled after hearing this.

"come on Danny test it" Maddie demanded wanting to see if her theory was right. Danny put his finger on the scanner and waited for the results to show "50 % human and 50% ghost" the device stated "how is that possible?" Maddie ask her self and looked at Danny whose eyes were wide with shock "err it must how happen because of the ghost portal" Danny quickly cried before running up to his room. "so i was right my son is half ghost" Maddie stated in shock.


	4. Day 4 - Eclipse

Phanninemay day 4 eclipse

Ever since Danny first started getting a love for space there was one thing he had always wanted to see in his life time the solar eclipse so when Danny heard that this was one of the days where his dream could finally true he was ecstatic "when will we be able to see it?" Danny cried in excitement "clam down Danny will be able to see it at 12 o clock" Sam informed with a chuckle at Danny's happiness. Luckily since it was the weekend they didn't have to worry about school but the only think they really had to worry about was Danny checking the time ever 5 minutes.

"Is time yet?" Danny asked "for the fifth time, NO" Sam cried already annoyed with the halfa constantly asking "why don't play a doomed instead "Sam suggest trying to take Danny's mind elsewhere "ok" Danny replied before going into the house after few hours of playing Sam looked at the time "hey Danny there's half an hour until the eclipse starts" Sam stated. As they stared to get everything ready a breath a blue came out of Danny's mouth "really now" Danny groaned before transforming into phantom and phasing into the roof up to the top of Fenton works.

Once Danny was on the roof he was shock to see which ghost it was "Dani what are you doing here?" Danny asked the younger Phantom in shock "I heard there was a solar eclipse happen so thought I'd come and join you" Dani explained as excited as Danny had been. Both Phantoms had noticed how dark it had suddenly started it get to get. They both looked at each excitement clear in their eyes "Its starting" they cried before sitting down and watching the eclipse. That day both the Phantom's dreams came true and they both knew that they would never forget what they saw.


End file.
